Do not life in the past
by LordStarscream22
Summary: A little chat between Drift and Wing :3


**First things forst:  
I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO HASBRO AND IDW!**

_Since i am reading the amazing Comic "Transformers more than meets the eye" i just couldn't resist to write a little one-shot about my favorite character Drift :3_

BUT this little One-Shot belongs more to the Comic "Transformers - Drift" because i put Wing in here as well. I just love these two so much :3.

I really hope you will like this little One-Shot.  
It is nothing special, just a little chat between this two :3.

And i am so very sorry for grammer or spelling mistakes.  
For people who don't know me: I have to learn english all by myself

Have fun now :)

* * *

**_Do not live in the past_**

Slowly the sun lowered in the firmament of this still unknown planet.

The warm light of the sun reflected in his shining white armor and warmed him gently, but he hardly realized it, because his thoughts were somewhere else at the moment.

Once again, he thought back of what had happened in the last few weeks...

He had betrayed the Decepticons, was almost killed by his old leader Turmoil.

He managed to escape in the rescue pod.

After that he stranded here on this planet, of which he had never seen or heard of.

Shortly after his crash landing, he was attacked by the inhabitants of this planet who called themselves the Slavers. He had been told how horrible and merciless Braid, their leader, was and he had felt that when they had attacked him…

Furious, he clenched his hands into fists as he was caught in his memories.

But not only was this that rekindle the anger in him.

Rather, it was the anger at himself, because he still did not know which side he belonged.

He was neither Autobot nor Decepticon, even if everyone called him Decepticon here.

He had a name, but only one of them had enough decency to call him by his name...by his new name...

"Drift? Is everything okay with you?"

Almost imperceptibly, the warrior winced when this already so familiar voice came to his audio processors. He did not turn around and let no emotion escape his body. Not even when the Mech, who now stood beside him and kneeling down to him, put his servos on his shoulder.

"What are you doing out here? And so alone?"

"Why? Are you worried about me?"

The larger of the two Transformer shivered slightly at the dark voice of the ther one.

Still, he kept his concentration, let himself not intimidated.

He even went so far that he sat next Drift.

His optics turned to the sunset and he sighed softly.

"Haven't we just a beautiful sunset today?"

"You haven't answered my question Wing."

The red and white Transformer sighed and he turned his gaze to Drift, which, however, did not answer him.

"I was not worried ..."

"But?"

"Well...Dai Atlas worries about you."

A derisive laughter escaped the white warrior and he turned his optics on his mentor.

"Since when _he's_ worried about _me_? You wanted more likely to say that he's more worried that I could stab you in the back and betray you to the Decepticons, isn't it?!"

"Calm down Drift. He's just worried about you, that's all."

"How should I believe you? You saw how he reacted when you brought me here. He hates me and many others with him also. For you I'm just a Decepticon and some of you want me to get rid of me as fast as possible!"

"Hmm, maybe, but I'm not like the others, right? Don't forget who it was who has saved your Spark out there. Don't forget who it was who gave you a second chance and don't forget that I am the one, who teaches you to fight our customs and our way! We all realize that you probably did terrible things in your time as a Decepticon, but we also know that you're different. You know that Megatron has only exploited you. You are not a true Decepticon. You have to know on which side you want to be, and I see an Autobot in you Drift."

The white ex-Decepticon bowed his head, as the shadow of his past catch up and he just closed his optics and sighed softly. He felt a servo on is shoulder again and it was gently squeezed, which prompted him to open his optics and he looked directly into the gently smiling face of Wing.

"Forget everything that happened Drift. Leave it behind you. You are no longer one of them."

"But I'm also not one of you..."

"Not yet, but believe me, the time will come when you can prove it. And until that happens..."

Drift looked up as the other deliberately paused and gave him a teasing grin.

"...I can still tease you a little!"

Drift narrowed his optics to slits.

" What is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm saying that it's still so damn easy to defeat you in one of our fights. No matter how hard you try, no matter how angry you are, you have not managed to defeat me yet!"

"This is indeed the fact that I've learned fighting with weapons and continue to prefer."

"That's just an excuse. I have learned fighting with my hands. Neither weapons nor anything else and maybe you should also take time into consideration. I've been trying all the time to teach it to you, but you continue to buck inside it. I already told you: Forget everything that once was. You have a new name, you have a new destination. You are no longer a Decepticon. Forget what they taught you. You're more than just a mindless killing machine!"

"I know I'm not. But it is not so easy to forget my past. I've done bad things, I have killed others, I was one of the of the most brutal and most fearful Decepticons Cybertron has ever seen..."

"You killed them because they wanted to hurt you, you have told me. We all have taken lives. I've done it and I feel guiltier than ever. But we cannot change it Drift. We have to live with it. Don't let these things get to you. Try to enjoy your new life."

"If it were that simple…"

"It is certainly not easy, but you'll make it. You made it to get a new name and you have the courage to rebel against your ruthless leader. That certainly was not easy and I have great respect for your courage."

A small, barely discernible smile appeared on the face of the white warrior.

"Thank you...for everything...Wing..."

Also the red and white Autobot smiled softly at these words and he nudged him gently on the shoulder.

"No need to thank me Drift. For what friends are for? And what is that? Do not tell me you can even smile?"

Drift grumbled as he could hear the sarcasm in the last words of his friend.

"That was probably the reflection of the sunlight Wing, nothing more..."

"Of course. Blame the sun Drift!"

And Wing nudged his shoulder again, but the only response he got was that Drift rolled his optics.

"Sometimes you behave worse than a Sparkling!"

Wing grinned and nudged him again.

"And you're acting like a steam train!"

"A...what?"

"Hmm, apparently you were not on earth yet?"

"Where should I have been?"

Wing could not help but laugh.

"Just forget it Drift. I'll explain that some other time," he laughed.

"That's not funny!" Drift growled and shoved the older to the side, but Wing just laughed merrily and took him in a headlock as he had sat up again.

"A little fun times must also be Drift. Don't be such a spoilsport!"

"We are in the middle of war!" growled the white Transformer, trying to free himself from the grasp of the other.

"Even in war, there are quiet times. Or do you see a fight here?"

"Not yet, but there will be a fight if you don't let go of me this instant!"

"So? Well then come and prove it to me...Decepticon!" Wing teased him.

Drift growled and he tried to brace himself against the "attacks" of the other bot, but it was hopeless. He was still too weak to be able to fight against Wing and a few moments later he was lying on his back on the floor with Wing above him who had a victorious grin on his face.

"And once again you lost. Really Drift. Is that all you got?"

The ex-Decepticon warrior growled softly to himself.

Wing grinned and sat down next to him.

"Don't worry. One day you'll also manage to defeat me. But until that happens only hard training will help you."

Drift smiled slightly and he also sat up again.

"Just wait until I feel better. Then I will show you how good I can fight."

Wing grinned.

"I can't wait anymore…"

The former Decepticon turned his bright blue optics back to the setting sun, which was almost gone now.

"And I'll show you why my name was Deadlock once..."

Wing laughed softly to himself.

"I can see it already: This will be a true battle of the giants."

"You have no idea ~."

They both laughed softly as they turned their optics back to the setting sun which slowly disappeared behind the horizon.

* * *

Hours later, Dai Atlas stood before them.

With a raised eyebrow, he looked down at the two transformers which now lay on their backs and optics closed. The lips of the mighty Autobot turned into a gentle smile and slowly and quietly he turned around and disappeared into the base of the new Crystal City...

"Now I think you were right Wing: He is not a traitor. Take good care of him..."

**_END_**


End file.
